STUPID SECRET
by hotxootuff
Summary: Hina salah satu Yeoja di SM Rookies disukai oleh 2 Namja yang juga ada di SM Rookies?


**STUPID SECRET**

Author: hotxxotuff (jangan lupa difollow ig nya :v)

Tittle:Stupid Secret

Cast:

Hina SM Rookies

Jaemin SM Rookies

Jeno SM Rookies

Anak anak SM Rookies yang lain :v

Genre:Tentuin sendiri :v (Author tak berbakat :v)

Rate:Siapa aja boleh baca :v ga mesum ko :v

Warning:Typo,Penggunaan EYD yang ga bener,Judul yang ga sesuai sama isi,dan masih banyak lagi :v,Semua karangan author tanpa campur otak siapa siapa

Don't like

Don't Read

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi di kota Seoul sudah terasa dingin karna Hujan deras dan Angin kencang yang menimpa kota menyambar kesana kemari seperti flash kamera,orang akan tetap menjalankan tugasnya meskipun terlanda Hujan lain dengan anak anak SM Rookies,Anak anak SM Rookies seperti Koeun,Lami,Herin,dan Hina juga tetap menjalankan masih menunjukkan pukul 6 pagi di Korea Selatan,Sang Matahari belum menunjukkan sinarnya ditambah awan hitam yang menghalang halanginya untuk ,Lami,Herin,dan Hina berjalan dari Dorm menuju ke SM Building,mereka memilih berjalan karena jarak antara Dorm dengan SM Building cukup menggunakan jaket tebal dan syal untuk menghangatkan tubuh juga memakai mantel dan sepatu boat supaya tidak terkena basahan hujan.

Diperjalanan Koeun,Lami,Herin dan Hina bertemu dengan anak SM Rookies lainnya seperti Mark,Jeno,Jaemin,Donghyuck,dan bermain hujan di perjalanan,tanpa menghiraukan suhu udara yang dingin mereka malah bermain hujan,mereka tidak seperti Anak Perempuan yang jika ada keclapan petir selalu mencari tidak menghiraukan jika bajunya basah ataupun kedinginan,mereka justru bersenang senang dengan hujan.

"Hei anak perempuan..kenapa kau diam saja?Mari bermain dengan kami"Donghyuck yang sedari tadi hanya melihat anak anak perempuan pun akhirnya mengajak mereka untuk pastinya anak perempuan hanya dapat membalasnya dengan tawa.

"Kau takut petir?Dia tidak papa..lihatlah aku baik baik saja"Tambah Jeno seiring anak laki laki berlari mendekati anak perempuan

Anak laki laki pun mendekati anak mengubas ibaskan rambut mereka yang basah didepan anak perempuan.

"Hei..kalian ini,jangan membuat kami pulang dengan baju basah lagi ya!"Koeun sang leader menasihati Anak Laki Laki sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Ternyata anak anak perempuan itu lemah.."Jisung juga ikut ikut mengejek anak perempuan sambil menarik payung yang dipakai oleh Herin.

"Hei Jisung! Kembalikan,rambutku basah!"Herin mengejar Jisung,percuma dia mengerjar nya sudah terlanjur basah,untung dia memakai mantol sehingga bajunya tidak ikut anak lainnya hanya bisa tertawa dan akhirya anak laki laki lainnya juga mengikuti ulah Jisung.

Mark mengambil Payung Koeun dan berlari dengan cepatnya,Mark dan Lami memang satu tahun mereka tidak akan ragu untuk berbuat sopan

Donghyuck mengambil Payung Lami,Lami adalah Donghyuck adalah Oppa Lami,tetapi mereka sangat tidak sopan dengan menandakan jiwa kekeluargaan anak anak SM Rookies sangat erat.

Saat Jaemin hendak mengambil Payung Hina,Jeno juga ikut mengambil payung melepaskan pegangannya dan membiarkan Jeno kejar kejaran dengan ,saat Hina mengejar Jeno dia berhenti di tengah jalan.

"Kenapa kau berhenti..ambil payungnya,kau akan basah nanti"Teriak Jaemin sambil berjalan ke arah Hina

"Kau?"

"Aku?Aku tau arah kok..tenang saja,ambilah payungmu dan bersenang senanglah"

Jeno yang melihat mereka berdua pun langsung menghentikan lariannya,dia mendekati mereka berdua.

"Hina..kejarlah aku"

"Hina..kejarlah Jeno"

"Baiklah.."

Hina pun mengejar Jeno dengan sedikit malas,dia sebenarnya tidak mau meninggalkan Jaemin selalu menengok kebelakang untuk memastikan Jaemin ada di belakangnya dan Jaemin hanya dapat membalasnya dengan Hina sudah menyukai Jaemin dari lama,begitu juga dengan Hina tidak mengetahui jika Jaemin menyukainya,sifatnya selalu sama dengan semua anak di SM tidak punya seseorang yang tidak mau mengungkapkannya karena dia juga tau jika teman seangkatannya,Jeno juga menyukai Hina.

Setelah anak anak SM Rookies sampai di SM Building,mereka langsung berlari ke kamar mandi tanpa peduli baju mereka yang basah juga mengotori lantai dan membuat lantai licin dan akhirnya sang Manager mereka yang sering mereka sebut dengan "Eomma" yang membersihkan semuanya.

"Koeun unnie,Herin unnie,Hina unnie..ini sangat seru bukan"tanya Lami sembari menghanduki rambutnya di depan kaca pada toilet wanita.

"Ini benar benar sangat menyenangkan,kukira aku akan mati tersambar petir"Herin menyisiri rambutnya yang basah sambil tertawa dan melihat ke arah Lami dari kaca.

"Benar benar menyenangkan,tapi kurasa aku akan sakit demam nanti malam"Koeun ikut menjawab sambil diiringi tawa kecil dari Herin dan Lami.

"Unnie..bagaimana denganmu?"Lami mengajak Hina berbicara,tetapi Hina tetap saja melamun dan tidak mendengarkan perkataan Lami.

"Unnie!"Teriak Lami pas di telinga sebelah kanan Hina

"Eh..oh..iya ada apa?"

"Unnie yang satu ini kenapa?"Lami memasang muka datar (-_- ya kaya gini lah :v) nya dan kembali mengeringkan rambut basahnya.

"Hei,aku sudah selesai..aku akan duluan"Herin yang sudah selesai mengeringkan rambutnya pun keluar dari toilet wanita dan kembali ke ruang latihan.

"Unnie..aku ikut...!"Lami yang juga sudah selesai mengeringkan rambutnya pun berlari mengikuti Herin.

Koeun sang Leader yang berusaha perhatian dengan sikap hina sejak hujan hujanan tadi pun mendekati Hina dan menanyakannya.

"Hina..kau kenapa?Sepertinya ada masalah denganmu?"

"Tidak ada apa apa,aku baik baik saja..lihatlah,aku baik baik saja kan.."ujar Hina sambil menunjukkan badannya yang memang tidak terlihat sakit,tapi hatinya yang menunjuk lain.

"Aku yakin kau akan kuat mengalaminya,aku akan pergi ke ruang ikut?"Koeun memasukkan krim wajahnya ke dalam tas kecil nya.

"Kau saja duluan,aku akan menyusul"

Koeun pergi dari toilet,Hina melihat dirinya meneliti satu persatu bagian apa yang salah dari dirinnya,tetapi dia masih teringat dengan kejadian beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"Sebenarnya apa yang istimewa dariku,kenapa mereka.."  
"Assh..lupakan!aku harus buru buru ke ruang latihan"

Hina buru buru memasukkan krimnya ke dalam tas kecil biru bergambar doraemon lupa ia menjepit poninya agar tidak menghalangi membawa handuk ditangan kanannya,dan menggendong tas kecil yang reseletingnya masih terbuka di tangan berlari dari toilet wanita,saat keluar dari pintu. _BRAKKSS.._ tas kecil Hina terjatuh dan isinya bertebar kemana mana,gelang pemberian Jaemin yang ada di tangannya ikut lepas karena gerakannya yang tergesa gesa dan lupa mengencangkan tali dari gelang itu.

Hina membereskan semua barangnya yang bertebaran dan berlari lagi ke tempat latihan.

"Hina..darimana saja kau?"Eomma sedikit berbicara dengan lagak marah sambil mendekati Hina

"Maafkan aku eomma,aku tadi terlalu lama mengeringkan rambut"Hina menundukan kepalanya dan tidak berani melihat wajah eomma.

"Kau?Mengeringkan Rambut?Lihat ini..rambutmu masih basah,tidak mungkin dengan waktu lama jika ini masih basah"Eomma memegang ujung rambut Hina dan memerasnya di hadapan Hina.

"Sekarang,cepat tidak mau tau apa alasanmu,cepat!"Eomma memang tidak suka dengan terlambat,dia selalu memarahi anaknya yang terlambat.

Hina pun langsung bergabung dengan Koeun,Lami,dan selesai latihan mereka pergi ke SM Canteen untuk membeli makanan.

"Hina!"Jeno mendekati Hina yang sedang memilih makanan di SM Canteen.

"Hai Jeno.."Hina membalasnya dengan senyum miris,dia tidak mau mengingat kejadian sebelumnya.

"Aku sudah selesai"Hina membawa 1 potong kue tiramisu dan 1 gelas bubble tea coklat.

"Berapa total ini semua?"

"Ini uangnya..terimakasih"

Jeno ternyata membayari semua makanan yang dibeli Hina.

"Jeno,aku punya uang sendiri..aku merepotkanmu"

"Tak apa Hina,ayo kita duduk disebelah Jaemin.."Jeno merangkul pundak Hina dan berjalan menuju meja yang ditempati oleh duduk berhadap hadapan dengan Jaemin.

"Lepaskan tanganmu,Jeno"

Jeno pun melepaskan rangkulannya dari pundak yang ada di depannya hanya membalas dengan senyuman.

"Jeno,aku ingin berbicara dengan Hina sebentar..hanya sebentar"

"silahkan.."

Jaemin pun menarik tangan Hina dan membawanya ke lantai atas SM Building.

"Ah..Jaemin lepaskan!"Hina dari tadi menahan sakit karena tangannya ditarik oleh Jaemin dengan sangat erat.

"Jaemin..kenapa kau membawaku kesini?"Hina masih bertanya tanya dengan Jaemin karna ini baru pertama kalinya Hina melihat Jaemin dengan emosi yang tinggi seperti ini.

"Jaemin jawab aku!"

"Ini apa?"Jaemin menunjukkan gelang yang diberikanya kepada Hina.

"Hah..Gelangku,eh..maksudnya.."Hina terus melihat gelang itu dan meraba raba permukaan tangannya yang hampa tanpa gelang itu.

"Dimana kau menemukannya..Ah,aku menjatuhkannya"

"Di Tempat Sampah!Kau membuangnyakan?!"Bentak Jaemin dengan nada emosinya,karena Hina berjanji tidak akan melepas gelang itu meskipun dia sudah berada jauh dari Jaemin.

[FLASHBACK ON]

 _Hina buru buru memasukkan krimnya ke dalam tas kecil biru bergambar doraemon lupa ia menjepit poninya agar tidak menghalangi membawa handuk ditangan kanannya,dan menggendong tas kecil yang reseletingnya masih terbuka di tangan berlari dari toilet wanita,saat keluar dari ..tas kecil Hina terjatuh dan isinya bertebar kemana mana,gelang pemberian Jaemin yang ada di tangannya ikut lepas karena gerakannya yang tergesa gesa dan lupa mengencangkan tali dari gelang itu._

 _Seorang OB yang sedang bertugas menyapu lantai tidak sengaja menyapu gelang Hina yang memasukkan ke tempat sampah tanpa merasa ada yang aneh._

 _Saat istirahat,Jaemin turun dari ruang dia hendak menuju ke Toilet Pria,dia tertuju pada gelang berwarna emas yang bertuliskan "I Promise U" di tempat sampah._

 _Jaemin mengambil gelang itu dan menaruhnnya disaku celananya._

[FLASHBACK OFF]

"Ah..aku tidak membuangnya,aku benar benar tidak membuangnya"mata Hina berkaca kaca,karena memang dia tidak tahu kenapa gelang itu ada di Tempat Sampah.

"Kau bohong!Kenapa ini ada di tempat sampah?!Jelas jelas aku yang menemukannya!Kalau kau tidak suka,kau harusnya bilang dari akan membuangnya jika kau tidak suka"

"T-ta-tap-tap-tapi.."

Belum selesai Hina berbicara,Jaemin langsung melempar gelang itu ke atas genteng.

"Jaemin!Jangann!Apa yang kau lakukan!"

"Terlambat"Jaemin membalikkan badannya dan meninggalkan Hina sendirian.

"Jaemin.."Hina menangis terisak isak sambil memanggil nama Jaemin pelan.

Hina benar benar tidak mengeri kenapa gelang itu sampai ada di tempat menangis sambil berlari kesana kemari mencari ,Hina menemukan sebuah tangga dan menaruhnya pas dibawah genteng dimana ada gelang yang dilempar oleh Jaemin.

Tanpa sengaja,saat sudah mendapatkan gelang itu,tangga itu bergoyang goyang sendiri karena penempatan tangga oleh Hina yang kurang ,Hina jatuh dari tangga itu dengan kepala yang mengeluarkan darah dan gelang yang masih tergegam di tangannnya

Jaemin yang sebenarnya masih ada di situ pun kaget melihat kejadian langsung berlari ke arah Hina dan meneteskan air matanya saat tahu jika Hina berusaha menggambil gelang menggendong Hina turun dan berlari menuju ke SM Hospital.

Setelah beberapa lama,akhirnya Hina tersadar.

"Ja-Ja-Jaemin..maafkan aku,aku tidak.."

"Sttss..aku tahu semuanya,seharusnya aku yang minta maaf"Jaemin memotong omongan Hina.

"Kau sebaiknya istirahat,kau masih mau berjuang untuk debut kan?"sambung Jaemin.

Hina hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan kembali tertidur.

Tiba tiba anak anak SM Rookies lainnya datang.

"Hei aku ingin melihat Hina"

"Hei aku juga.."

"Eh..aku duluan"

"Tidak bisa aku duluan!"

"Stttss..!"Jaemin menenangkan teman temannya yang sedang berdesak desakan untuk anak lainnya pun langsung terdiam dan pergi kecuali dengan jeno.

Jeno masuk ke dalam ruangan dan mendekati Jaemin.

"Jagalah Hina baik baik Jaemin,jangan menyakiti perasaannya"

Jaemin hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman,Jeno pun pergi dari ruangan dan meninggalkan Jaemin dan Hina.

_TBC_

Eh jelek ya.. :v emang,btw sebenernya ini pas otak lagi garing kan?Iya sih..RCL ya,komennya yang panjang ya..biar author semangat nulisnya.


End file.
